A Day of Remembrance
by Aspiechild
Summary: On a not-so-special day, two dinosaurs find they share more in common than they once thought, and that family is more extensive than they had believed before. This is my first fanfic/one-shot posted here. Constructive criticism appreciated, flames not!


Hello y'all, and thanks for reading my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the right to The Land before Time series and characters. I am making this known so I don't end up violating copyright laws. Anyhoo, here goes.

**A Day of Remembrance**

It was just another ordinary morning in the Great Valley. The Bright Circle was already peaking over the mountains that protected the residents from sharpteeth. A small yellow threehorn munched down her breakfast faster than lightning could strike. She was eating so fast an adult female pink threehorn drew her attention to the young dinosaur named Cera.

"Sweetie, what's the rush? You're just gonna get another belly pain again."

Cera gulped down her last bite. Tricia, Cera's baby sister, did her best to keep up. After all, she looked up to Cera and wanted to be just like her one day.

"I know Tria, I know. Can I go play with my friends now?"

"Sure. Take Tricia with you."

It was in that moment that Cera heard a cute yawning sound. When the two looked down at Tricia, she curled into a ball and fell asleep by Tria's front feet. Cera looked back up at Tria.

"Well, there's your answer. Babies need sleep, after all."

"Yes, they do. Have fun, sweetie, and don't run until your tummy calms down."

However, Cera was already dashing toward her friends' meeting place. She knew Tria meant well. Cera did not like her in the beginning. It was when Tria had risked her neck to save Cera from a fastbiter that Cera began to become fond of her. Tria had a warm spot for Cera and loved her as though she was her own daughter, and in turn Cera loved her back. However, Tria could never replace Cera's mother, nor did she attempt to. Cera had learned to move on after having heard of her mother's fate, yet her heart ached whenever she thought of her. Cera knew she could never have her mother back… Cera shook her head of that thought as she met up with Ducky, Spike and Petrie.

"Hey, guys!"

"Good morning, Cera. I am glad to see you, yep yep yep," chimed Ducky.

"Morning, Cera! Me glad you come!" squawked Petrie.

Spike just did his usual "Uh-huh" with a smile. When Cera looked around, she noticed there was one person missing.

"Guys, have you seen Littlefoot this morning? He's usually the first one here."

The threesome shook their heads in unison.

"That is not like him. No, no, no," Ducky remarked in a puzzled fashion.

"Hmmm…wait right here. I'll go find him," sighed Cera as she shot off toward Littlefoot's nest. _Strange_, she thought to herself. Littlefoot was always the first one to greet his friends in the morning. Sometimes, he would even have to go wake a friend or two up himself. As she approached the Longneck nest, she could see Littlefoot's grandparents, but there was no sign of Littlefoot. The elderly couple noticed Cera right away.

"Hello there, Cera. What brings you here this early?" greeted Grandma Longneck in a warm fashion.

"Well, I was just looking for Littlefoot."

"We have not seen him yet, either," added Grandpa Longneck. "I wonder where he could be."

Grandma Longneck thought hard for a few moments, before a realization fleeted through her mind.

"Oh, no," she whispered.

"What is it, dear?" asked Grandpa Longneck in a concerned tone.

"It's…this is…today's the day," Grandma Longneck choked.

"Today's the day what?" Cera asked anxiously.

"See, Littlefoot's mother died a year ago today."

Cera swallowed hard and stumbled back a couple of steps. _No! Not those memories!_ Her head screamed as vivid flashbacks of Littlefoot's mother's death invaded her conscious. It did not help that she had just eaten her breakfast.

"Excuse me," Cera choked as she dashed over to some nearby bushes and lost her breakfast there. The two longnecks lowered their heads down to her level.

"Are you okay, Cera?" soothed Grandpa Longneck.

"I'm not sure. Tria told me not to run after eating. I should've listened to her," Cera whimpered.

Grandma Longneck brought her head down even lower and gently nuzzled Cera's side. Cera continued to feel nauseated as her head began to swim.

"Take it easy, dear. Maybe something did not sit well in your belly."

However, Cera knew it was more than just an uneasy stomach. Her father had told her how feelings of anger and sadness can make someone ill. But, she was not concerned about herself at the moment. She had to find Littlefoot quickly.

"Thanks, you two. I'll be fine," she stated confidently before taking off.

Cera had to first stop at the Thundering Falls to get a drink and did just that. She was relieved as the sickening aftertaste of vomit vanished rapidly. As she was lapping up fresh cool water, she glanced up. She saw none other than Littlefoot lying on a ledge while looking out at the Bright Circle. He appeared to be in deep thought, and had a sad expression on his face. _How did he get up there?_ She wondered. Cera looked around and quickly found where Littlefoot had climbed to get to the ledge. Even though she had shorter legs than him and had a considerably difficult time climbing, Cera managed to finally get to the ledge. She felt her heart sink as she further noticed how sullen he appeared to be. Strangely, he had not even noticed her approaching.

"Uh, Littlefoot," she quietly panted.

"Yikes!" yelped Littlefoot as he jumped up. "Oh, it's you, Cera. Sheesh, you frightened me."

Cera wanted to make a sarcastic remark but felt this was not the time to do so. Besides, she had grown up emotionally within the past year, and knew how to be understanding of others' feelings of hurt.

"How did you find me?" Littlefoot asked as he laid back down.

"I was getting a drink and I noticed you were up here," Cera remarked as she nestled down just a couple of inches away from Littlefoot. "Littlefoot, I spoke to your grandparents. I know what's going on."

"You did? I'm sorry if I caused anyone to worry about me."

"Littlefoot, I know this is not easy for you. In a way, I know what you're going through. I lost my mother, too."

"Yeah, but you weren't responsible for her death! That does not mean you know what I'm going through!"

Cera was completely startled by Littlefoot's brash tone. She let out a sob and hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as a stray tear escaped her.

Littlefoot looked at Cera. She hardly ever cried, and it hurt him to see her cry. What hurt even more was that he was responsible for it. Littlefoot reached over and wiped the tear away with his snout. Cera did not get angry at Littlefoot's act of comfort. She knew he cared about her as if she were his sister.

"No, I'm sorry. You did not deserve that. I can't discount your feelings about your loss. Besides, you never really told me about her."

Cera thought hard as she fought back her tears and recomposed herself.

"All I remember about my mother was that she was very sweet and loving. She would shield me from any storms and scold my sisters for teasing me about it. When I would have bad sleep stories, she would sing me to sleep while nuzzling me. Whenever I had belly aches, she would stay with me until I felt better and nuzzle my belly. She would also tickle me when she woke me up in the mornings. That's about all I remember of her."

"How did…it happen?" asked Littlefoot in a cautious manner, as he noticed his "tough as rocks" best friend was unusually sensitive that morning.

"My father told me she died in another earthshake just after the one we had survived. Unfortunately, my sisters died in the one we survived. Sometimes, I wish it was me who had been in her place."

"Don't say that, Cera. Things happen, and we may never know why. Sometimes, I feel the same way about my mother."

Cera shuddered at the flashbacks. She knew it would take many, many bright circles for her to stop having flashbacks altogether.

"I'm sorry you witnessed her death, Littlefoot."

"You were there too, Cera. Do…you ever have scary sleep stories of it?"

"I did, for a while. I have a lot of sleep stories about my family and friends now, especially Tricia."

"I don't have as many sleep stories about it anymore, either."

It was then that Cera remembered something she needed to get off her chest.

"Littlefoot, there's something I should've told you long ago," whispered Cera, looking Littlefoot in the eyes.

"What is it, Cera? You can tell me anything."

"Littlefoot, I…I'm sorry…about what I said about her. I take it back."

Littlefoot looked sternly at Cera. He had felt an immense amount of anger toward her for not apologizing to him, but he realized she was truly sorry. She just did not know how to express it verbally. Cera's insides turned at the sight of his expression.

"I understand if you don't forgive me, Littlefoot. I don't deserve it," she whispered again as she glanced at the ground in front of her front feet.

"Cera, I forgave you long ago. I'm sorry I did not let you know sooner. I assumed you knew already. It's still nice to hear those words, though. Thanks."

Cera looked at Littlefoot again. How one dinosaur could be so compassionate, forgiving and loving was beyond her. Above all, he was her best friend.

"Well, it was only right that I tell you."

"Thanks, Cera. There's something I want to tell you."

Cera looked at him in a confused fashion.

"Whether or not you realize it, you're my best friend. Even when we grow up, you'll still be my best friend."

Cera blinked back tears of happiness. She knew she had a gruff exterior, but to see how someone dared to be her best friend made her warm inside.

"Littlefoot, you're my best friend too. Even though I've made bad remarks about longnecks in the past, that's the old Cera. You'll always be my best friend. I hate to disrupt things, but would you like to catch up with the others?"

"Nah, I'll just stay up here a while longer. It's beautiful how the Bright Circle is rising this morning. Besides, I feel close to her here. You can go on if you want, Cera."

However, instead of leaving, Cera moved in closer so she was snuggled up against Littlefoot. She then nuzzled his right shoulder with her head. Littlefoot looked at her. It did not matter if they were of different species and backgrounds. He knew that "family" extends beyond blood ties, and in his heart and mind, Cera was undoubtedly his sister.

"I'll stay here as long as you're here, Littlefoot. You're my best friend, after all. Even my brother in spirit."

Littlefoot was surprised at Cera's capacity to confide such a thing in him. He reached down and nuzzled Cera's forehead.

"That's awfully kind of you, Cera. We'll always be siblings, even though we're not of the same flesh and blood. Okay, we'll stay up here then."

The two best friends then rested their heads on their front legs as they gazed out at the landscape ahead of them. Without even thinking about it, they fell asleep on the ledge as the sunlight kept them warm. All that ran through their sleeping minds were happy memories of their mothers.


End file.
